Winnie the Pooh Learning Vol 1: Making Friends VHS 1998
FBI Warning * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This Videocassette is for Private Home Viewing Only. It is Not Licensed for Any Other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Disney Bumpers * Now Available to Own on Videocassette Opening Previews *Winnie the Pooh Video Collection *Spot *Disney's Sing-Along Songs Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available from Disney Interactive Opening Previews (cont.) *Ready to Read/Ready to Math with Pooh Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Program Opening Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Home Video Opening Titles * Winnie the Pooh Learning: Making Friends Episodes Titles * "Cloud, Cloud Go Away" Intervals * Stay Tuned as Tigger Makes Friends with a Troublesome Termite. Episode Titles (cont.) * "Tigger's Houseguest" Intervals * And Now, Pooh and the Gang Learned That New Friends Can Come in All Shapes and Sizes. Episode Titles (cont) * "The Bug Stops Here' Intervals * Coming Up Next, Tigger Invents a New Way to Help his Friends. Episode Titles (cont.) * "Tigger is the Mother of Invention" Ending Credits * Produced by: Walt Disney Television Animation * '"Cloud, Cloud Go Away" ' ** Producer/Supervising Director: Ken Kessel ** Co-Producer/Story Editor: Mark Zaslove ** Producer: Russell E. Mooney ** Written by: Terrie Collins * '"Tigger's Houseguest" ' ** Producers: Ken Kessel, Ed Ghertner ** Story Editor: Bruce Talkington ** Assistant Story Editor: Carter Crocker ** Story by; Carter Crocker ** Teleplay by: Carter Crocker, Bruce Talkington * '"The Bug Stops Here" ' ** Producer/Supervising Director: Ken Kessel ** Story Editor: Bruce Talkington ** Assistant Story Editor: Carter Crocker ** Written by: Eric Lewald, Bruce Talkington * '"Tigger is the Mother of Invention" ' ** Producer/Supervising Director: Ken kessel ** Story Editor: Bruce Talkington ** Assistant Story Editor: Carter Crocker ** Written by: Carter Crocker, Evelyn A-R Gabai * With the Talents of: John Fielder, Tim Hoskins, Nicholas Melody, Patty Parris, Ken Sansom, Hal Smith - Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh * Voice Director: Andrea Romano * Animation Directors: Charles A. Nichols, Terence Harrison, Bob Treat * Art Director: Ed Ghertner * Timing Directors: Robert Alvarez, Carole Beers, Mircea Mantta, Brian Ray, Mike Svayko, James T. Walker * Storyboard Designers: Ryan Anthony, Kathleen Carr, Larry Eikleberry, Jim McLean, Roy Shishido, Hank Tucker * Character Design: Tom Bird, Leonard Smith, Kenny Thompkins * Key Layout Design: Dennis Greco, Jim Schlenker * Prop Design: David Mink * Background Styling: Hye Coh, Paro Hozumi, Bill Lorencz * Color Stylists: Robin Draper, Jill Stirdivant * Storyboard Revisions: Elizabeth Chapman, Paulette King * Supervising Timing Directors: Dave Brain, Marlene Robinson May, Bob Shellhorn * Assistant Producers: Peggy Becker, Barbara Ferro, Selma Gladney, Donna Alcock Smith * Continuity Coordinator: Myrna Bushman * Talent Coordinator: Olivia Miner * Songs Written and Produced by: Steve Nelson * Music by: Steve Nelson & Thom Sharp * Animation Production by: Hanho Heung-Up Co., Ltd. * Animation Production by: Walt Disney Animation (Australia) Pty, Ltd. * Animation Supervisor: Dale Case * Animation Directors: Gairden Cooke, Ian Harrowell, Henry Nevlle * Layout Director: Alex Nicholas * Layout Artists: Yosh Barry, Scott Bennett, Zhigiang Ding, John Hill, Victor Juy, Steve Lyons, Mark MulGrew, David Skinner, Bun Ung, Kevin Wotton * Animators: Rowen Avon-Smith, Kevin Peaty, Andrew Collins, Paulo Santo, Ariel Ferrari, Maria Szemenyei, Gerry Grabner, Jean Tych, Morris Lee, Chris Bradley, Kathie O'Rourke, Dick Dunn, Richard Slapczynski, Warwick Gilbert, Dwayne Labbe, Andrew Szemenyei, Wally Micati, Steven Trenbirth, Ty Bosco, Carol Seidl, Geoff Collins, Mike Stapleton, Peter Gardiner, Steven Taylor, Lianne Hughes, Kang Lin Zhu, Helen McAdam * Assistant Supervisors: Janey Dunn, Mickie Cassidy, Di Rudder * Background Supervisor: Beverley McNamara * Background Artists: Barry Dean, Jerry Liew, Paul Pattie, Hellen Stelle, Ken Wright * Production Supervisor: Dan Forster * Post Production Manager: Sara Duran * Post Production Supervisor: Joseph Hathaway * Sound Dubbing Supervisor: Christopher Keith * Post Production Coordinator: Jeffrey Arthur, John Royer * Managing Film Editor: Rich Harrison * Supervising Editor: Charlie King, M.P.S.E. * Sound Editors: Rick Hinson, M.P.S.E., David Lynch, Jerry Winicki * Dialogue Editors: Jenny Harrison, Andy Rose * Assistant Editors: James N. Harrison, Craig Paulsen, Robb S. Paulsen * Apprentice Editor: Thomas Needell * Track Reader: Skip Craig * Post Production Assistants: Nanci Battelle, Wade Nassir * Production Assistants: Johanne Beaudoin, Wade Zia Nassir, Michelle Pappalardo, William Waggoner * Script Coordinators: Leona Jernigan, Marie Sager, Mirith Schilder * Archives Administrator: Krista Bunn * Art Coordinator: Karen Silva * Shipping Coordinator: Craig Simpson * I.A.S.T.E.-IA * © 1990, 1991 The Walt Disney Company - All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Walt Disney Television Category:Winnie the Pooh: Learning Category:1998 Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Home Video